1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking water fountain, and more particularly to a drinking water fountain having a control valve seat that is mounted and positioned easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drinking water fountain comprises a control valve seat mounted on the top of a sink, a threaded fitting tube fixed on the bottom of the control valve seat and extended through the sink, and a nut screwed onto the fitting tube and rested on the bottom of the sink to fix the control valve seat on the sink. Thus, the control valve seat is fixed on the sink by screwing the nut onto the fitting tube of the control valve seat. However, the control valve seat and the nut are located at the outside and the inside of the sink respectively, thereby causing inconvenience to a user to screw the nut onto the fitting tube of the control valve seat.